Lu & Marc Take a Trip Together
by strongmedicine00
Summary: Lu & Marc take a trip to Portugal to visit Lu's friends Paige, Marcella, & Catalina for a couple weeks. They need a vacation, a chance to spend sometime together & want to go back to Portugal. Dylan takes care of things at the RWHC while Lu is away.
1. Chapter 1

Lu & Marc take a trip to Portugal

Lu & Marc take a trip to Portugal to visit Lu's friends Paige, Marcella, & Catalina for a couple weeks. They need a vacation, a chance to spend sometime together & want to go back to Portugal. Dylan takes care of things at the RWHC while Lu is away.

-- Lu & Marc wake up early to board a six-thirty flight. Marc suggests sleeping on the plane. Lu may take him up on his idea. She just got done w/ Wednesday night clinic & she's super exhausted. They arrive in Portugal around one in the afternoon. (Had a couple lay overs which they both dis like.) Now they are both just glad to be in Portugal again. --

Lu: "Hey you guys look great! I'm so happy to see you!"

Marc: "I need something to eat we haven't had anything all day, but airplane food uggh."

Marcella: "Don't worry baby we have much food at home for you & you mom Luisa."

Catalina: in Spanish "Luisa baby Marc isn't a baby anymore he a charming young man."

Paige: (laughs) "C'mon lets get yous home now."

-- Dylan is back at the clinic w/ doctor Throten, Peter, Nick & Lana. The clinic was pretty slow. But the ER was a different story.--

--ER--

Paging doctor West & Peter Riggs to the ER, doctor West & Peter Riggs to the ER stat

Paramedics: "Carol Ramos 32, complaints heavy bleeding, severe cramps, nausea, fatigue."

Dylan: "Carol are you pregnant?"

Carol: "Yeah I just started bleeding so I called 911."

Nichelle: "She went through three pads in ninety minutes."

Dylan: "How far along are you?"

Carol: "About sixteen weeks."

Peter: "I will call the blood bank & tell them we need six units of O-."

Nichelle: "No Carol is A-"

Peter: "It would be faster if we just used O-, I can't take your word I would have to type & cross her."

--Back in Portugal--

Marc: "Tomorrow can we hit the beach mom?"

Lu: "Yeah sounds like fun."

Catalina: "What do you want eat Lu?"

Marc: "Cat can we have some pasta & rice please?"

Paige: "Luisa, Marcella anyone mind we eat pasta rice for dinner?"

--Everyone agreed--

--The next day--

Lu: in Spanish "Oh Cat I forgot how beautiful it is here."

Marc: "Mom we should come up here more often."

Marcella: "You bring you man Luisa next?"

Lu: in Spanish "Yes."

Catalina: in Spanish "Marc looks more like you every time I see him."

Paige: "Marc have lots of little sinorita's in love w/ him."

(Everyone laughs)

-- They spend the day in the sea & have lunch on the beach. Then take a walk to a beautiful park. They stay out late & the next day all they do is sleep. Their third day Lu takes Marc on a little tour of Portugal, they spend the day together just the two of them.--

-- RWHC--

Nurse: "Doctor West her vitals are dropping rapidly & the baby's are weak."

Dylan: "Get me an ultra sound & turn the monitor towards me."

Nurse: "She just started bleeding."

Dylan: "Damnit, page Peter tell him I need his help cleaning up a miscarriage."

Nurse: "There are clots doctor she's hemorrhaging."

Dylan: "Get her to the OR right now & where is Peter damnit."

Lana: "I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to miss Lu."

Peter: "Well there is only one Lu."

Kayla: "Peter their is a woman in Lu's office she needs a check to see how long before she delivers & she is asking for you."

Peter: "Tell her to hold on I just got a page I have to run Dylan needs me."

--OR--

Dylan: "Peter watch her vitals I don't to lose her too."

Peter: "Her pulse is weak & thready."

Dylan: "Carol not now, keep fighting."

--Carol ended up dying she lost to much blood, she had hemorrhaged & bleed out.--

Lana: "Doctor West how is that woman that you took care of last night?"

Peter: "She is at Rittenhouse, she miscarried."

Dylan: "Peter assisted me in emergency surgery Carol bleed out & we lost her."

--Two days later, Lu & Marc walk into the clinic to find a welcome back party for them going on. They looked so happy & very very tan. They said it was the nicest trip they had taken together in a while. --


	2. Chapter 2

Lu & Marc take a trip to Portugal chapter 2

Lu & Marc walk into the clinic to find a welcome back party for them going on. They looked so happy & very very tan. They said it was the nicest trip they had taken together in a while.

Lana: "Lu baby!"

Peter: "Boy oh boy did we miss you Lu."

Kayla: "Lu someone named Dave is in your office waiting for you he says he's an old friend."

Lu: "He wouldn't happen to be a fire fighter would he?"

Kayla: "Yeah."

Lu: "I went out on a date w/ him once right after I was raped."

Lana: "So..."

Lu: "Lana I am w/ Jonas now, we are engaged."

-- Just then Dave left, he never saw Lu standing at Lana's desk--

Dylan: "Don't leave him hanging Lu."

Lu: "Dylan..."

Marc: "Anyone wanna see pictures?"

Peter: "Let's see 'em."

Lana: "Lu you have a package in your office."

-- Lu goes into her office, Marc right behind her.--

Lu: "Oh... he's so sweet he scent me flowers."

Marc: "Star lilies & snap dragons mom?"

Lu: "Marc I don't need roses all the time, I love them."

Lana pokes her head in - "what does the card say"

Lu: " My one & only, Luisa I hope you had a fabulous time w/ Marc in Portugal,

I miss you sweetheart. I can't wait to see you. I wanna spend the night w/ you.

I love you. Your cutie pie, Jonas"

Lana: "That's sweet what do the flowers look like?"

Kayla: "Bring them out here."

--Lu drops Marc off at Bill's & heads home to Jonas.--

Lu: "Jonas I'm back."

Jonas: "Here go put this on (a satin dress) we have plans."

Lu: "Jonas what are you up to?"

Jonas: "It's a surprise sweetie."

Lu: "I'm ready when will you tell me what's going on?"

Jonas: "Just going out to dinner."

-- Later that night--

Lu: "What are these bags for? Jonas do you wanna tell me what's going on?"

Jonas: "I had Norma pack for you I hope you don't mind."

Lu: " Why would she pack for me I just got home what are you talking about?"

Jonas: "Tomorrow morning we are leaving for the Bahamas & no agrueing Luisa you deserve it."

Lu: "Joe-"

Jonas put his fingers to her lips & quieted her.

Jonas: "Lu just think of it as a little pre-honeymoon."

Lu: "I don't want to leave Marc at Bill's."

Jonas: "Marc is coming, he's gonna fly out next week."

Lu: "Wait a minute if Marc knew about this he would tell me."

Jonas: "He didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Lu: "Dylan must be pretty pissed."

Jonas: "No I told him that next month he can go on a fishing trip w/ me & you'll cover for him."

Lu: "I like how you two make plans that involve me & don't ask me."

Jonas: "Are you mad?"

Lu: "No I just kidding."

-- In the middle of the night Jonas gets a phone call he can't go, because

he is having business trouble. I guess this means Marc will get to go.--

Lu calls Marc the next morning.

Lu: "Marc?"

Marc: "Mom how did you sleep last night?"

Lu: "Marc I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk listen Jonas was planning to talk me on a trip,

but he has business trouble so your going to the Bahamas w/ your mom. I will pick you up in

forty-five minutes."

Marc: "Mom how did Jonas set this up?"

Lu: "Marc start packing I'm sorry I have to go I love you see you soon."

Marc: "Okay, I love you too mom."

click

-- Lu shows up to get Marc--

Marc: "Mom please tell me we can go beaching again?"

Lu: "Has my son turned into a beach bum?"

Marc: "I'm glad we get to spend one on one time together again so soon mom."

Lu: "Well in a few weeks you will have to go back to school so lets enjoy it."

Five hours later Marc & Lu arrive in the Bahamas (they stay in a beach house about ten minutes away from it)

Lu: "Oh Marc the weather is perfect."

They were so tired from the flight they went to the beach house & went to bed

--The next afternoon--

Marc: "Let's get some lunch I'm starving."

Lu: "I want some fish & an ice tea."

Marc: "I wonder what fried shrimp is like here?"

Lu: "I don't know I want some fluke or lobster."

Marc: "What about making me some of your famous mudd pudding for dessert?"

Lu: (Sighs) "Only if you take a walk on the beach w/ me so we can talk more."

Marc: "Done."

Lu & Marc go to a well known sea food restraunt on the island

Marc: "Mom since we walked here you can have a strawberry or peach daiquiri, I don't care."

Lu: "Maybe I will get one to go when we leave & take it back to the beach house."

Marc: "I like the view in this restraunt."

Lu: "It's exotic."

They end up staying out most of the night walking on the beach-

Lu: "We need to do this more often huh & maybe we can take a swim tomorrow?"

Marc: "Can I go snorcalling mom?"

Lu: "Of course you can."

Marc: "Maybe we can get some sand & put it away so you can have it on your desk at work to remind you."

Lu: "I don't think I'm ever going to forget this."

-& Marc bought Lu some lotion she really liked at a near by gift shop

The next day they go swimming until late afternoon & later they get some ice cream, afterward going back to the beach house to take a nap. They slept until the next day around noon. They spent the day window shopping & each picking up a few small souvenirs.

The next morning Lu wakes Marc up at the crack of dawn. She has a surprise for him.

Lu: "Marc... Marc... Marc"

Marc: "Huh, What time is it?"

Lu: "It's six o'clock come on we have things to do."

Lu took Marc to a outside salon & they both got full body massages, Lu got highlights in her hair, a manicure & pedicure. It was around four when they got finished w/ that. They went back to the beach house & had fresh fruit, lemonade & some mudd pudding. After that Marc went to bed w/ a stomach ache & Lu took a candle lit bubble bath. When Lu was done Marc had woke up. They stayed up all night talking about the trip & how much fun it was & of ole times. Marc fell asleep around eight AM & Lu just watched him sleep. Six hours later Marc got up & went to shower, Lu had fallen asleep by then. They had salad & fruit for dinner & spend the rest of the evening talking.

-- The next morning Lu & Marc flew back home after going to see how things were at the clinic Marc & Lu went back to Jonas's house to spend the weekend w/ him. --


End file.
